


Bookshelves

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sweetone41185: Doyle and Cordelia ponder their boss's habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshelves

"Admit it," Cordelia said. "You think I'm shallow for shelving my books by the color of the cover."

Doyle shrugged. "Sweetheart, your books are your books. I shelve them by...well, there isn't a system."

"No wonder Angel hates us," Cordelia said. "I think he uses the Dewey Decimal system."

"Nah, it's by the year the author died, then alphabetical by last name."

She eyed him. "How do you know that?"

"Because last time I randomly stuck a book back in his bookshelf, he made me redo the whole thing."

"I guess I already knew that our boss has no life."


End file.
